Alex of the Dark!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Justin Russo is the family-wizard, but suddenly he has to protect the world from an evil young woman.
1. Justin, the wizardmaster!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Author's note: In this story Alex Russo is the main evil character. Justin and Max are still friends and Justin is the family-wizard. This story is _not _for young children.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex of the Dark!<strong>

**It's the year 2015 and on Waverly Place wizard-master Justin Russo own a small book-store. On the third of June 2013 Justin, Alex and Max fought in the wizard-duel to see who would win his or her full magical powers. Justin won, but decided to live a normal life and only use his magic when he need to do so.**

Justin is about to close the store for the day when his brother Max Russo enters the store for the first time in several months.

"Hi, Max! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since mom and dad moved to Texas."

"I need your help, Justin! I'm not the family-wizard, but I still have a few magical friends and one of them was attacked today!"

"Can't one of them deal with it?"

"Yeah, but this is special, Justin! The one who attacked Fred was..."

"Who?"

"Alex!"

"Alex? Our sister?"

"Yes!"

"How? She's not a wizard anymore!"

"She is now! I don't know how, but she has magical powers again!"

"Really?"

"Yes, it seems like Alex has become an evil wizard, Justin!"

"Okey, you've got my attention! What did she do?"

"She attacked Fred with some sort of fire-spell that almost killed him!"

"You were right, Max! This is not something that any regular wizard can deal with!"

"So you'll help me?"

"Yeah, just let me get my wand and we'll be on our way!" says Justin as he run into his office behind the store and grab his wand and jacket.

Justin flicks his wand and he and Max disappear in a flash of green light.

At the same time a young woman in black wizard-robes is talking to a male wizard at same age as her who is wearing regular clothes.

"I told you to kill Max Russo!" says the young woman as she points her wand at the male wizard.

"I'm sorry, great one! There was two wizards there to protect him! They had the advantage!"

"What sort of lame excuse is that you stupid fuck?"

"I'm sorry..."

"You're worthless! Luciferia Homonensis!" screams the young woman as she swing her wand towards the male wizard and a red bolt of light punch him in the face.

"Don't kill me!"

"Aaawww, you're such a weak guy! You shall not die! I want you to be alive and feel all the pain!"

"If so I prefer death!"

"No way! That's too easy! I shall keep you alive! I want you to live with the knowledge that you are a stupid worthless loser!"

"I beg you! Let me die!"

"Never! Crucionata Jerciculum!" says the young woman as she swing her wand. A golden beam of magical energy hit the male wizard and knock him to the floor.

"Aaaww, aren't you a weak and stupid boy!" says the young female wizard. "You're not even good enough to be my sex-toy!"

The male wizard run out of the room crying and the female wizard take off her hood and reveal her face. It's Alex Russo!

"There's so fucking hard to find strong wizards to work for me!" says Alex as she opens a bottle of ale.


	2. The dagger in the closet!

**Justin and Max appear in a flash of magical light outside an apartment somewhere in New York.**

"Where are we?"

"Dude, this is Alex's apartment!"

"Are we just gonna come here and tell her to stop attacking people?"

"No, I'm not stupid, okey? We're here to find out how she became a wizard again and why!"

"Justin, I don't think we're gonna find much answers here!"

"Maybe, but we've got no other clues right now!"

Just as Justin's about to grab the door-handle a magical energy-field appears to keep people away.

"Oh, shit! A magical protection-field that we can't deal with!" says Max.

"I can! I'm the full wizard, remember?"

"Oh, I forgot about that!"

"Decredensia Neutralium!" says Justin in a strong clear voice as he swing his wand towards the energy-field.

The energy-field disappear with a weird sound.

"Cool, you did it!" says Max.

"Easy thing for a guy with full wizard-powers!" says Justin with his best cool guy-voice as he put his wand back into his pocket.

As Justin and Max enter Alex's apartment they are surprised to see an almost empty place. The apartment has only the most simple and basic things in it. Nothing more than what you need to live a simple life.

"A little different than I thought. No art on the walls, no TV and nothing special at all." says Justin.

"Yeah, I thought that there would be a lot of girl-stuff in here, but it's not. Looks like nobody's been here for months." says Max.

"There might still be some kind of clue left here. Check the kitchen, I'm gonna check the bedroom!"

Justin walk into the bedroom. It's not as empty as the rest of the apartment, but there's still not that much stuff in there.

Justin opens the closet right next to the bed. Inside there's a lot of underwear, a new bikini that's probably not been used yet and a large ritual dagger.

Justin picks up the dagger and look at it with a little smile. "Sharp ritual dagger in the underwear-closet! Kinky!"

Then he see two letters on etched onto the blade. "S C. Somebody gave this to Alex! S C, who's that?"

Max enters the bedroom. "Hey, Justin! There's nothing special in the kitchen!"

"Okey, but this can be something! A dagger with the letters S C on it!"

"Who's this S C guy?"

"I don't know, but I've got a feeling that if we find S C we're close to finding Alex!"

"Okey, let's get out of here before Alex get back!"

"Okey! Reventium Cavenenta Destialus!"

Justin and Max disappear in a flash of magical light.

An hour later Alex, now wearing only a black towel that's wrapped around her body appears in her apartment in a flash of red magical light.

"I gotta kill Max! And Justin too! Max have probably told Justin about me already! I'm not gonna let my stupid brothers stop me!"

Alex snap her fingers and suddenly she's wearing a sexy red dress.

"Nice, sexy, but also lady-like. Perfect!" says Alex as she look at herself in the mirror.

She grab a purse from the table and transforms into a cloud of silver-smoke that fly out through the open window.


	3. Justin's friend is a wizardmaster!

**In Justin's office at Waverly Place Justin and Max are searching Justin's wizard-books for information on S C.**

"Justin, there's nothing in here about S C."

"Check the next book! We need to figure out who the hell S C is!"

"I've checked over 50 books already!"

"Don't be such a bitch, Max! We need to find any information on S C, okey?"

"Okey...!"

In a hidden throne-room somewhere in New York a silver-coloured cloud transform back into Alex Russo.

"Welcome, Alex! What can I do for you?" says a tall man in black wizard-robes who's face is hidden by his hood.

"I need more magic! My stupid fuck-head of a brother has probably told my other brother about me and he is a powerful wizard so I need enough magic to kill him!"

"If so I need you to give me something in return!"

"What?"

"When your brothers are dead you have to become my wife!"

"Okey!"

"Here's the magic you need me sexy little Alex!" says the tall wizard as an orb of magical energy appears in his hand and fly towards Alex.

As Alex's body absorbs the magic a golden glow appears around her.

"Thank you so much, master!"

"Don't thank me, Alex!"

"Yes, master!"

Alex disappear in a flash of magical light.

The next day a young male wizard at the age of 14 is attacked by Alex Russo.

"Miss Russo, don't kill me!"

"Aaaww, you're so sweet!" says Alex with her sarcastic voice. "Pyrus Maxima!"

Alex swings her wand and a stream of fire hit the young wizard killing him.

"Another weak one!" says Alex.

Alex disappear in a flash of magical light.

At the same time Justin is writing a letter to a wizard-friend in LA, asking for help to find out who S C is.

The letter says: "Hi, Lewis! It's Justin! I need your help. It's important. I know that you have a many things to take care of, but there's nobody else that I can ask. Please help me. Thanks from your friend Justin Russo, Waverly Place, New York."

"What are you doing?" says Max.

"Writing a letter to Lewis Romero, asking for a little help!"

"Who's Lewis Romero?"

"A wizard from LA! We met at the US Wizard-Gathering last year he is one of the most powerful wizards in North America!"

"And he is one of your friends?"

"Yeah, he is a close friend and a very powerful wizard-master! He defeated his seven older brothers and sisters to win his title as family-wizard and get his full wizard-powers!"

"He must be very good at magic!"

"One of the best!"

In her apartment Alex is having dinner in bed.

"Pizza with strawberry-cream and chili-meat, I haven't had that in years!"

The next day Justin's friend Lewis Romero has come to New York.

"So, Justin, why do ya need my help?" says Lewis.

"First of all, do you know who S C is?"

"Is it a wizard or a mortal human?"

"I don't know, but I'd guess it's a wizard. And I'm pretty sure that this S C is an evil individual too!"

"Let me think..." says Lewis. "Wait I remember readin' about a dark wizard named Sirius Capulet. It could be him!"

"Yeah, thanks!"

"What's going on? Tell me the whole story!"

"We found a ritual dagger in our evil sister's apartment. The letters S C were etched onto the blade. I think that S C is the one who's helping her."

"Your sister's evil, Justin?"

"She wasn't always evil."

"I understand. If Sirius Capulet's helping your sister it won't be easy to stop her! Sirius knows more dark magic than most evil wizards!"

"How can we stop Alex? She's attacking good people!"

"It's gonna be hard to stop her if Sirius has given her magical help, but there might be a way to stop her..."

"How?"

"We'll never be able to kill Sirius, but you can kill Alex!"

"I can't do that, man! She's still my sister!"

"I know that it's not easy, but you have to do something, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"I have a spell that you can use! It's the most powerful combat-spell that I know! Nobody's ever been able to deflect it!"

"Teach me this spell, Lewis!"

"Okey!"

At the same time Alex is in her apartment talking to another female wizard.

"Another wizard, you say?"

"Yeah, Alex! He's some master-wizard from LA or something like that! He's dangerous!"

"I'm not afraid of him!"

"You should be! He can kick the ass of some of the best!"

"He can never defeat me, Rosie!"

"I hope you're right, Alex!"

At Justin's store Lewis is getting ready to fly back home to LA on his flying carpet.

"Good luck, J-man! You're gonna need it! I'd like to stay and help, but I've got a lot of work to do so I gotta go! See ya!"

"Thanks for the help, dude! See ya!"

"How are we gonna find, Alex?"

"Easy! She'll find us!"

"Are you crazy?"

"No! It's perfect! She probably know that you've told me about her so she'll be looking for me and when she find me I'm gonna do my thing!"

"Okey, we'll do this your way!"


	4. Alex or Justin?

**Alex Russo are on the way to her brother Justin's store at Waverly Place. **

"Justin Russo, today's the last day of your worthless little life!" says Alex with an evil smile on her face.

Even though she has magical powers Alex is walking. She is wearing regular street-clothes and her wand is in one of her boots just like in the old days.

At Justin's store Justin and Max can see that Alex is on the way using Justin's magical spy-TV.

"Look, Justin! It's Alex!"

"Yeah, that's Alex for sure!"

"Are you ready with that spell, Justin?"

"Of course I am! I'm always ready! I'm a wizard-master!"

"Whatever!"

Suddenly a magical energy-beam blasts a big hole in the wall.

"Justin Vincenzo Pepé Russo, get ready to die!" says Alex with a strange demonic voice.

"Never! I'm not gonna die today, Alex!" says Justin.

"We shall see about that, brother!" says Alex, still using her demonic voice.

Alex swings her wand and a bolt of fire fly towards Justin.

"No way, Alex!" says Justin and swings his wand. A blue energy-shield deflects Alex's fire-spell.

"Not bad you stupid fuck!" says Alex.

"How about this?" says Justin as he swings his wand. An ice-pulse fly towards Alex who destroys the ice-pulse with a fire-bolt.

"You gotta do way better than that if you wanna win!" says Alex, now using her normal voice.

"I know! That ice-spell was not my real weapon! This is! Diablo Divinata Titanicus!"

A powerful bright beam of red magical energy fly from the tip of Justin's wand.

"Deferindo Decredensia!" says Alex, but it's too late. The beam hit her right in the chest and she is sent flying and her wand is broken in half.

"I don't wanna do this Alex, but I have to!" says Justin.

"Is she dead, Justin?" says Max.

"Yeah, she's dead, Max!"

"Can you save her? Make her good again..."

"No, the spell I used is a death-spell of the ultimate level. There's no magic that can heal somebody who's a victim of such a spell, Max."

Justin goes over to Alex's body. "You weren't always evil, Alex. I couldn't make you good again, but I can give you a good funeral."

"How are we gonna tell mom and dad about this?" says Max.

"Leave that to me, Max!"

"Okey!"

_**The End.**_


End file.
